BLEACH: Altered Past
by kain-nightroad
Summary: When one small change is done to the past, the future holds many differences.  this is the story of Rukio kuchiki and his zanpakuto Sode no shirayuki


"_Mai"_ Thoughts

"Dance" Speech

"**Sode no Shirayuki" Zanpakuto names**

"_**Hado 4" **_Kido

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach in any way shape or form… which sucks!

**Summory:** What would the BLEACH world be like if some characters were gender-swapped. All qualities except for gender are swapped on some of the gotei 13 and arrancar!

CHPT 1- The Beginning

"_We have no form, therefore we fear it, and because we are formless, we revere it. Thus we are slain."- _Kuchiki Rukia, BLEACH. Episode 1.

-Soul Society-

"Damn it I'm late, very late." growled Rukio as he shunpoed towards the 1st division barracks, his zanpakuto at his waist. He soon appeared in front of the meeting hall and stopped to catch his breath before entering. "Kuchiki Rukio of Division 13 reporting Sotaichou" he said as he kneeled in front of the head captain. "I also apologize for being late sir." Rukio quickly added

"Very well, don't let it happen again," ordered the gruff voice of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, "Kuchiki Rukio, you are to travel to a town in the world of the living called Karakura town. You will be stationed their until further notice." The old man looked down at the bowing man

"Hai, Sotaichou" Rukio responded, "At your leave sir"

"Very well, make sure to check in with Ukitake-taichou before you leave"

"Hai" Rukio than turned and exited the meeting hall only to run into his best friend and Fuka-taichou Kaien Shiba, causing Rukio to fall back.

"Watch where your going you midget" barked Kaien in a friendly tone.

"O-oh hi fuka-taichou what are you doing here?" Rukio asked as he got up and brushed off his hakama.

"Just came to see how my favorite midget was doing" he declared proudly as he ruffled the unseated officer's hair, causing said officer to growl and try to flatten his hair back into its usual style.

"You came to eavesdrop on the meeting didn't you?" asked Rukio with a smirk on his face. Kaien stared at him and than laughed.

"You got me there Rukio, well good luck on your assignment" he said patting Rukio on the head.

Rukio could still remember the day his excellent intuition saved Kaien Shiba, his wife Miyako Shiba as well as her patrol unit…

[FLASHBACK]

"3rd seat Miyako, I would like you and your squad to patrol the east rukangai and eliminate the hollow that is there" said the voice of Jushiro Ukitake, Taichou of Division 13

"Yes sir" replied Miyako Shiba, the wife of Kaien Shiba. As she was about to leave the door burst open and an unsettled Rukio rushed in

"I'm really sorry for barging in like this Ukitake Taichou but, I have to object to sending just one squad after the hollow" Rukio panted out as he bowed from the door way.

"Do you not have faith in my abilities Rukio?" asked Miyako.

"That's not it at all, I just have a terrible feeling about this hollow. Please just hear me out" Jushiro nodded. "you know of the two children I take care of right, well if it were not for another bad feeling they would have been killed by that hollow possessed shinigami all those years ago. I usually trust in my intuition and it has saved many of my friends lives sir."

"I see, very well" said Jushiro getting the brunettes attention " inform squads two, three, and five that they will accompany you along with Kaien. Your dismissed." Miyako bowed and left the room. "are you sure about this Rukio?"

"Yes sir, I hade read in one of the books on different hollows that one in particular name Metistacia can destroy the first zanpakuto that touches it's tentacles every night. It's abilities sound very much like the reports we've been getting about the hollow in east rukangai" explained Rukio getting a shocked look from his captain…

Needless to say thanks to Rukio's intuition that night Miyako's squad as well as many others had been able to slay the hollow, when they had returned, they confirmed that it was indeed Metistacia that was causing the problems in east rukangai.

[END]

Rukio soon arrived back at the 13th division barracks and went inside to gather the supplies needed for his assignment. His first stop, the captains office.

"Hello? Ukitake-taichou?" asked Rukio as he poked his head inside the door only to see the room empty. He groaned "great he must be sick again" he mumble as he left. He soon arrived at the personal quarters of Jushiro Ukitake and knocked on the door

"Come in" coughed out the sickly captains voice. "Ah Rukio so nice to see you, what brings you here?"

"I was told to check in before I left for my assignment sir" replied the petit man as he bowed

"Ah of course good luck out there Rukio." The gentle captain said with a smile

-Senkaimon-

Rukio had gathered all of his supplies and was about to head out when a hand rested on his shoulder, he turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki and his sister Hisana, who looked much better after she had finally found him, the Captain of the 6th Division and his wife. "Nii-sama? Hisana-neechan?"

"Be careful Rukio" said Hisana as she looked at her younger brother, who looked like a shorter male version of herself.

"And trust that intuition of yours" Stated Byakuya "It took your sister a long time to find you, she wouldn't have if you hadn't trusted your intuition that day all those years ago. And don't forget to use **Sode no Shirayuki ** if you have to, understand"

"Of course Nii-sama, I'll see you two when I get back" Rukio bowed to his brother-in-law and his older sister before entering the Senkaimon.

-World of the Living [Karakura Town]-

"Ohayo Shirayuki-chan" greeted the shinigami as he entered his mindscape, which was a vast snow covered landscape with a constant snowfall.

"**Ohayo Rukio-kun" **replied the gentle voice of Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's ice zanpakuto, she could be seen dancing by herself amongst the snowfall. You see Rukio was a rare occurrence in the Sereitei, he was one of, not the only male shinigami with a female zanpakuto spirit, the only other one he could think of was the captain of the 8th Division Shunsui Kyoraku. **"Have you come to dance with me some more?" **the silver haired yukki-onna questioned as she moved closer to Rukia.

"I'm sorry Shirayuki-chan, I'm on assignment so we wont get to dance for a while. I came ask how close I am to being ready to learn the fourth dance?"

"**Very soon Rukio, very soon" **replied the kimono clad spirit.

"That's good. I have to go no, but I promise I will come back later tonight at our usual time" stated Rukia with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the spirit's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"**Very well Rukio" **said Sode no Shirayuki as she returned the hug "**stay safe Rukia, I'm glad you chose to visit me"**

"Of course Shirayuki-chan" said Rukio as his body faded from his mindscape.


End file.
